Love Life
by VibeQuake
Summary: A collection of oneshots about various couples throughout my stories, mostly OCs-though I will add a sprinkling of canon characters every now and then. Requests are greatly appreciated, though they must be for a couple that I have already written about/know a lot about.
1. Too Big A Commitment

**Too Big A Commitment**

 **Couple: JuliusxLaelia**

 **Fandom: Night At The Museum**

 **…**

Julius gently put his hand on his kneeling cousin's shoulder. "Octavius, are you going to be okay for the night?" he asked gently. "It's just that…I need to speak to Laelia."

Octavius continued staring down at the grave in front of him with hollow eyes and said nothing.

Julius's heart broke for his cousin. Centurion Marcus had been one of Octavius's best friends, most loyal allies, most trusted confidantes…for YEARS. Julius wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mere thought of the man who had taken that away from Octavius: Petronius.

"Octavius, I-."

"Hestia," Octavius said, speaking for the first time since Marcus's funeral.

Julius turned back to his cousin. "What?"

Octavius lifted his gaze slowly and looked in the direction of Athena, who was holding the baby girl in her arms. "Hestia," Octavius repeated. "She has nobody now."

"Why don't-?" Julius stopped himself just before he asked why Octavius couldn't look after Hestia himself. The answer became obvious to him. "You want me and Laelia to raise her?"

"Marcus trusted me with her," Octavius whispered. "But…I will only let him down. Hestia needs parents with a stable relationship to raise her."

"I'll…have to ask Laelia," Julius began. "But I am all for it. I do not wish to leave the poor girl without parents. I am willing to raise her."

Octavius didn't reply, so Julius squeezed the general's shoulder one last time and walked away. He didn't entirely know where Laelia would be, but he decided to start at the bar in which she performed. He thought it was the best bet. And sure enough, that was where he found her. As he hobbled into the bar, he spotted her on the stage, singing a romantic ballad. He felt himself fall in love with her all over again, from her enchanting voice to the beautiful long white dress she was wearing.

He stood at the back of the bar and listened to her entire song, after which she caught sight of Julius and walked off the stage, ignoring all the men who called her name or tried to kiss her hand. That was another thing Julius loved about Laelia: many men desired her, but she never led them on or even glanced at them in a non-casual way.

Julius limped outside to wait for Laelia, so that they could talk more privately. Soon, she emerged from the bar, undoing the pin in her long, blonde hair, so that it was freed from its tight bun and flowed freely. "Hello, Julius." She was smiling sadly. "Was the funeral all right?"

"As all right as a funeral can be," sighed Julius. "Lae…I need to ask you something."

Laelia frowned. "Should I be worried?"

Julius's lack of an immediate reply did worry Laelia. She clasped her hands over her heart. "Julius…?"

"Centurion Marcus had a child," Julius said, deciding to simply get on with it. "Octavius wants to ask us to raise it."

Laelia inhaled sharply. "A…child…?"

"A girl, barely a year old." Julius gazed pleadingly at his wife, the love of his life. "Lae?"

"Julius…" Laelia hesitated. "I…we are not ready."

Julius blinked. "What…?"

"We are newlyweds," Laelia said regretfully. "We only became married two months ago."

"But we can't just leave her," Julius protested pleadingly.

"Julius, I am proud that your heart is kind…" Laelia sighed. "But I fear we are just not ready for a child."

"Laelia, she has no one." Julius was desperate for his wife to understand exactly what position baby Hestia was in. "Marcus is gone. She needs someone to raise her."

"Let Octavius do it," suggested Laelia. "He and Athena want children."

"They cannot, Laelia. Octavius is heartbroken at losing Marcus. Hestia will just give him sad memories."

Laelia exhaled deeply and tilted her head back, looking up at the sky.

"You know it would be cruel to make Hestia live with parents who only see her as a reminder of a deceased friend," Julius pressed.

"I…I just…" Laelia closed her eyes to try and prevent herself from beginning to cry at her predicament. "I just think it is too big a commitment, Julius. I'm sorry."

Julius felt his heart twist. He was failing Octavius already. How could he make Laelia raise a child when she clearly didn't want to? That would be just as harsh as the scenario he himself had painted earlier.

"C-can you at least meet Hestia before you make a final decision?" Julius begged. "Please?"

"Julius, it…it probably won't change anything," Laelia whispered.

"Please humour me," Julius pleaded. "Please come."

Laelia bit her lip. "Julius-."

"You know how you didn't get me a wedding present? Consider this a present from you to me."

Laelia sighed and attempted a smirk. "You said it was fine that I forgot to get you a wedding present."

"And I also said I would use that fact against you at some point in the future," Julius countered, also smirking weakly. "I wasn't joking."

Laelia hesitated for a moment longer, before nodding reluctantly. "Okay. I'll meet Hestia."

Julius leaned in and kissed her gently. "Thank you," he said quietly.

He took his wife's hand and led her over to Marcus's grave. Octavius was still in the exact same spot, but now Athena was beside him, still holding baby Hestia in her arms. Julius tapped her on the shoulder. "Athena."

The medic turned and smiled as she registered who was behind her. "Hello, Julius. Octavius told me you were considering raising Hestia."

Julius glanced at Laelia, hoping she wouldn't be frightened off by this. "For the moment, I am simply introducing Laelia to Hestia."

Athena turned her smile to Laelia and stood up. "Would you like to hold her?"

Laelia looked unsure, but before she could reply, Athena held out baby Hestia to her. Laelia hesitantly reached out and took the child from Athena. Julius went to stand next to his wife, also looking at the baby, but mostly to keep a caring eye on Laelia.

The singer was gazing down at baby Hestia, who looked like she was asleep. As Laelia watched, Hestia slowly opened her eyes and focused on Laelia's face. The baby's face broke into an adorable grin. Laelia felt her heart melt as she gazed upon the small girl in her arms.

"You're gorgeous," she cooed in a whisper.

"Blaba," babbled Hestia, waving her arms.

"She's saying hello," Athena smiled.

"Hello, Hestia," whispered Laelia.

As Laelia stroked Hestia's cheek with her finger, the baby girl reached out and grabbed the finger, sticking it in her mouth. "That's not food, that's my finger," Laelia giggled.

"She really does need a proper mother," Athena said quietly.

Laelia's smile fell as her eyes dropped back down to the innocent baby in her arms. Hestia cooed and reached up with her little hands, patting Laelia's chin, which was the only part of Laelia she could reach. "How can I leave you…?" Laelia whispered. "You need a mother…"

Julius smiled and put his arm over Laelia's shoulder. Observing them, Athena realised something. "You look like a real family," she said kindly. "If that helps make up your mind."

"I am convinced," Julius said, glancing at Laelia. "Lae?"

Laelia paused for a couple of minutes, thinking hard. A baby was a massive commitment, but Laelia really didn't see how she could leave little Hestia alone. Besides, it wasn't as if she was going to raise the baby all on her own. Julius would share equal responsibility, and she held no doubt that Octavius and Athena would help out too.

"Yes," Laelia whispered. "We will raise her."

Octavius immediately pushed himself to his feet and hugged her, being mindful of baby Hestia in her arms. "Thank you," he said hoarsely. "You…don't know what this means to me."

Laelia smiled and glanced at Julius. "Well, I've always wanted to be a mother."

…

 **Please review! Oh, and if you DO review and have a request, stick your request at the end of your review :)**


	2. Bad News

**Bad News**

 **Couple: DennisxJackie**

 **Fandom: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Requester: Quanktumspirit**

 **…**

Jackie was sitting on the chair in her office, typing on her computer. But she wasn't really paying attention to what she was writing; all she could think about was one person. She smiled automatically at the thought of him. Was this love? She had no idea what love was, having never experienced it before, but if it was, then she loved it.

"Jackie…?" said a hesitant voice from behind her.

She turned and smiled. "Hi, Terry. What's up?"

Terry glanced nervously behind him, and that was when Jackie saw that three more people were standing behind him: Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua, and Natasha the Fennec Fox.

Though her pulse quickened, she kept the smile on her face, despite it turning slightly nervous. "Wh-why do I feel like this is an intervention?" She chuckled nervously. "What are you guys doing here?"

Terry glanced behind him again. "I-I don't want to say it."

"Oh, Terry!" sighed Natasha in exasperation. She pushed to the front of the group, smiling sympathetically at Jackie. "We need to talk to you about your relationship with Dennis."

Jackie frowned. "Uh…okay."

"If-if I may ask, why do you always hang around with him?" Natasha asked.

Though Jackie really wanted to tell Natasha that it wasn't any of her business, she put a smile on her face and said, "We're dating so why wouldn't I?"

Natasha inhaled sharply and glanced back at her friends.

"What?" demanded Jackie.

"We…didn't know you two were dating," Perry said hesitantly.

"That's because it's really none of your business," Jackie snapped. "What's going on, guys?"

"We don't think you should see Dennis anymore," blurted out Pinky, earning him a roll of the eyes from Natasha.

"Sure, just come out with it in the bluntest way possible."

"THAT's what you're doing here?" Jackie couldn't believe her ears. "You're going to force me to break up with Dennis?"

"No, of course we're not going to force you to do anything!" Perry sounded shocked. "We…we just…"

"We're worried about you," Natasha said quietly. "Dennis is bad news."

"Not to me, he isn't," snapped Jackie.

"Jackie…" Natasha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please calm down. We are trying to help you."

"You can't see Dennis again," pleaded Terry. "You're not safe around him; he's so volatile. One minute he's fine, the next he goes on a psychotic rampage. None of us want to see you get hurt, Jackie. But that's inevitable if you continue to-."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear any of that," Jackie said forcefully. "I stopped listening out of shock when you told me that I can't see Dennis again."

Terry opened his mouth. "Jac-."

"No, you listen to me!" Jackie said furiously. "You will NOT tell me what I can and can't do, okay?! I WON'T have it!"

"Terry didn't mean it like that," Perry said hurriedly, pushing Terry behind him and out of sight. "Please just hear us out."

Jackie folded her arms. "I'll only listen to Natasha," she snapped, glaring pointedly at the males.

Natasha gave Pinky, Perry, and Terry a stern look that clearly said, _get lost; I'll take it from here._ The three males exchanged a look, before leaving Jackie's office.

Natasha took a hesitant step towards the rabbit. "L-look, Jackie…none of us want to tell you what to do, but…Dennis is not like us. He thinks differently to us. He's more like a rogue than an OWCA agent."

"He IS an OWCA agent," snarled Jackie. "And what's wrong with thinking differently?"

"His way of thinking is…extreme," said Natasha. "He shoots first and asks questions later, which is the opposite of what an OWCA agent should be. He's…he's bad news, Jackie. Nothing but bad can come from being involved with him. You need to stay away from him before something bad happens to you."

Jackie opened her mouth to retort, but then she caught sight of someone standing outside, behind Natasha. Her breath caught in her throat; it was Dennis, and he had heard everything Natasha had said. A deeply hurt look on his face, he turned and hurried away.

Natasha was about to say something else but Jackie got to her feet and glared at the fennec fox. "Well done!" she snarled. "He heard everything you just said! Why can't you just keep your nose out of our business?" She took off out the office, desperately calling her boyfriend's name. "Dennis! Dennis, please come back and talk to me!"

Dennis suddenly stopped dead in the corridor, causing Jackie to skid to a halt too. She hesitated, clasping her hands together nervously. "Dennis, I never said anything about you."

"Why don't you listen to them, though?" Dennis demanded bitterly. "They're clearly right."

"Please don't talk like that," pleaded Jackie. "They're not right. They're wrong. They couldn't be more wrong."

"Having FOUR people saying the same thing?" Dennis scoffed bitterly. "Why would they be wrong?"

"Because I know you," Jackie replied quietly. "I know the real you. I know you better than all of them combined and doubled. That's why I'm not listening to them. I love you for you who you are, Dennis, not who I think you are. You're an amazing OWCA agent, there's no doubting that, AND you really care about me. I know that when you love someone, you will never hurt them. I love you, Dennis."

Dennis's eyes were glistening as he reached out and pulled Jackie into a kiss. After they broke apart, Dennis hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Jackie. I-I've just been so nervous that you're going to leave me."

"I will always love you, no matter what," Jackie whispered. "I'm never leaving you. Screw what my friends think."

Dennis grinned, though inside, he was crying with relief. He had been VERY worried that Jackie was going to leave him; he knew exactly what her friends and the rest of OWCA thought of him, and he had thought that Jackie would be influenced by them. It was a great relief to hear that she was going to stay with him.

"I love you," Dennis murmured. "I really can't say it enough. I'm just…really, REALLY lucky to have you."

"And don't you forget it," laughed Jackie. "But it goes the other way too: I'm really lucky to have YOU."

Dennis smiled happily as they continued to embrace.

He had never been happier.


	3. Love Story

**Love Story**

 **Couple: MichaelxCourtney**

 **Fandom: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Requester: Nightflame203**

 **Author's Note: I actually do not own these characters. Nightflame203 owns Pixie, Michael, Emily, and Courtney. They are from her Three Platypi And An Evil Organisation series, which I HIGHLY recommend.**

 **…**

Yawning, Michael traipsed down the stairs of the house to find his younger sister already sitting at the table, eating her breakfast as slowly as a turtle. "Morning," she grumbled.

Michael smirked. "Not a morning person, are you?"

"You've lived with me for nine years, Michael," muttered Emily. "You should know this about me."

Michael's sigh quickly turned into a yawn. "Normally I like mornings, but today…ugh…I'm just tired."

"I'm surprised you're not more cheerful, Michael," Pixie, their mother, called from the kitchen. "Considering what day it is."

"Oh, yes." A smile spread over Michael's face. "I can't believe it's been six months already."

"I don't see why people celebrate month anniversaries," muttered Emily, stuffing her face with another spoonful of cereal. "It's not as important as year anniversaries."

"Emily, swallow before you speak," Pixie called sternly.

"It's been six months since Courtney and I became mates," Michael reminded his sister. "That's both an achievement AND a worthy excuse for a celebration."

"Who said it's an excuse?" came the voice of Michael's mate as she came downstairs. Courtney the Rabbit smiled at Michael and kissed him. "Good morning, Michael. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Courtney." Michael smiled back at his mate. "Do you want to do presents now or at the end of the day?"

"Depends what you have planned for today," Courtney said, smiling sweetly.

"Well, considering our opinions of what makes a great date are vastly different, I decided we'd do both," Michael said. "If it's okay with you, I thought we could spend half the day training and doing exercises, then we'll spend the second half of the day at home with some movies."

"That sounds nice," Courtney said happily. "We'll do presents at the END of the day, then."

Michael smiled and kissed his mate again. "Let's get going, then." He raised his voice and called, "Mom, Courtney and I aren't needed in OWCA today, are we?"

"Only if there's an emergency," Pixie called back. "Your father and I are going on a mission, but that's about it."

Michael grinned. "Great! Do you want to get going, then?"

Courtney grinned back. "Only if I'm driving."

" _I'll_ be driving," Perry, Michael's dad, said as he appeared out of nowhere, dangling the keys to the rocket car. "Pixie, Emily, and I are going in too, you know."

Michael and Courtney smirked at each other. "Yes, Dad," Michael said. "We know."

After secretly picking up their presents for the other, Michael and Courtney headed out to the rocket car to meet Perry.

After arriving at OWCA, Perry and Pixie headed off to Major Monogram's office while Emily went to meet with her AIT class. Michael and Courtney went straight to the gym. There were a few agents using the treadmills, but other than that, it was empty.

"Would you care to spar?" Michael asked in a fake English accent, bowing ridiculously.

"Are you not worried I'll kick your butt?" Courtney asked in the same way, accent and all.

"Not at all." Michael grinned, still using the fake English accent. "I am confident you will go easy on me, as it is our anniversary."

Courtney hit her open palm with her closed fist. "You do not know me very well, young sir," she said, smirking.

Michael smirked back. "May the best platypus win," he said.

"Ooh, you are gonna get it!"

Courtney lunged at Michael, who dodged backwards and deployed a strike of his own, landing a hit on her shoulder. She shrugged it off easily and attacked again.

""So what did you do for your six month anniversary, Michael?"" Michael grinned, mimicking no agent in particular. ""Oh, my mate and I had a fight to the death.""

"You're so dramatic," Courtney retorted, karate chopping Michael's arm.

"And you're so violent," Michael countered, smirking. "But that's why I love you."

"You love me for my violence?" Courtney pretended to be hurt. "That is harsh."

"No, your violence is-." Michael stopped. "You know what? It doesn't matter."

Courtney smirked back. "I do love you, Michael. I hope you know that."

"I know," Michael said. "And I love you too."

Just then, something moved in the doorway. Michael's eyes turned to look at it, and in that moment, Courtney landed a blow to his chest. It wasn't a devastating blow, but it was still hard enough to hurt quite a lot. Michael doubled over in pain, wincing. Courtney's eyes widened. "Oh, Michael! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She bent down next to her mate.

"I'm…fine…" Michael wheezed. "You just…caught me…off guard…"

"Do-do you want to go home?" Courtney asked hesitantly.

Michael shook his head firmly. "N-no. I'll be fine. Just need a break."

"Let's go outside," Courtney suggested. "You can open my present to you. I brought it with me."

Michael grinned weakly. "I brought yours too."

"Perfect, then let's do presents now."

They gathered up the two presents and went outside. Sitting down on the grass in front of the building, Courtney leant against the wall while Michael leant against her. He handed his present to her. "Happy Anniversary, Courtney."

Courtney smiled as she took the present and unwrapped it. Inside was a silver dagger with a leather hilt. There was an engraving along both edges of the blade: one side said _Courtney_ and the other said _Michael._ Courtney smiled, tears springing to her eyes. "Michael, it…it's beautiful…"

"I know you're not the kind of person who likes traditional gifts like flowers or chocolate," Michael said. "You prefer things you can use. Well, you can use this whenever you want. Or you can keep is as a decoration."

"Heck no, I'm using this!" Courtney held the dagger in her hand. She could definitely see herself using this to fight. "Thank you, Michael, I love it. Open yours." She handed him a small box.

Michael opened the wrapping paper and, inside, saw a beautiful golden photo frame with a heart engraved in the top left corner, the words _Michael x Courtney_ on the bottom right corner, and a quote on the bottom left: _"Every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favourite"_. Inside the photo frame was a lovely photo of the happy couple on the day they became mates. Michael could feel his own eyes getting hot with tears. "Oh, Courtney…! It-it's…it's perfect…!"

"I love that quote," Courtney said, smiling. "Because we really are a love story, aren't we?"

Michael nodded. "Yes we are." He kissed Courtney on the mouth. "And ours is my favourite too. I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. The Happiest Day

**The Happiest Day**

 **Couple: PerryxJem**

 **Fandom: Phineas and Ferb (my Nadie Esta Solo story, where Perry is human)**

 **Author's Note: this takes place three years before the events of the main part of Nadie Esta Solo.**

 **…**

Jem smiled as she looked in the mirror, admiring her beautiful hairdo. "Nat, you've really outdone yourself. Thank you."

Natasha, who was standing behind her, beamed. "No problem. It's not every day a friend gets married. I'm glad I can help."

Jem stood up, letting her long, thin white dress flow down to the ground. "You don't think it's too fast, do you?" she asked anxiously, voicing her fear for the first time. "Perry and I only met two years ago. We aren't moving too fast, are we?"

"No, not at all!" Natasha reassured her, rubbing Jem's shoulder. "Couples get married whenever they feel ready. For some, it's ten months. For others, it's ten years. It all depends on when you're ready."

"I-I think we ARE ready," Jem said, smiling over her shoulder at Natasha. "I love Perry, and I can't wait for us to be husband and wife."

"I'm just happy to be here at Perry's wedding," Natasha smiled. "You two deserve each other, and I'm really glad that Perry's found someone to be with."

Jem couldn't stop smiling. "This…this is easily the happiest day of my life."

"Weddings are always the happiest days," Natasha replied.

Meanwhile, an argument had broken out between Peter and Terry about what kind of tie Perry should be wearing.

"A normal tie is best, Terry!" Peter snapped.

"Sure, for a funeral!" retorted Terry. "A black bowtie will look good with his white shirt."

"So would a black tie!" countered Peter. "Why choose a bowtie when you can have a normal tie?"

"Bowties are cool!" snapped Terry. "Why are you so against them?"

"Why are YOU so against NORMAL ties?" Peter snapped back.

"GUYS!" Pinky waved his arms in the air to get their attention. "You're driving Perry insane!"

Sure enough, Perry was slumped in his chair, his right hand covering his eyes in exasperation. Pinky turned to him and began massaging his shoulders. "Stay relaxed, Per. Which tie do YOU want to wear?"

Perry sighed. "I don't want to say."

"Please do," chorused Peter and Terry.

"Ugh…" Perry rolled his eyes. "Fine, but my choice is based on style, NOT who argued for each tie, okay?"

Peter and Terry nodded simultaneously.

Perry sighed again, before reluctantly saying, "Bowtie."

The only thing Terry did was shoot Peter a triumphant look, before handing Perry the bowtie. "Thank you," Perry said. "Now, does anyone know how to tie a bowtie?"

Grinning, Peter stepped forwards and began tying the bowtie around Perry's neck.

Perry looked from Peter, to Terry, and finally to Pinky. "I'm glad it's just you guys here," he said. "Big gatherings have never been my thing. Besides, you three and Natasha are the only people I want surrounding me when I marry Jem."

Terry grinned. "Group hug?"

Perry sighed. "Fine."

Peter, Terry, and Pinky all gathered around Perry's chair and hugged him. While suffocating at first, Perry slowly allowed himself to relax and hug his best friends back.

Pinky was the first to pull away. "We should get ready for the wedding to start."

Perry nodded. "You guys get into your places. I'll be out soon."

Peter stayed behind while Pinky and Terry left the tent. "Pete, what are you doing?"

"I'm your best man," Peter said firmly. "That means I look after you. So wherever you go, I go."

Perry sighed amusedly. "Great."

…

Jem could hear the voices of her fiancé and his best man outside, so she knew that the wedding was about to start. She twirled in front of the mirror, alone in her tent; Natasha had gone out to join the others. She was expected to be back, however; she was giving Jem away, after all.

She heard someone come through the marquee door. "Hey, is it nearly-."

She turned and stopped mid-sentence, staring in shock and delight at the two women standing in front of her: Bobbi and Liss, her two older sisters, whom Jem had assumed weren't coming.

"You look beautiful, Jem," Liss said, smiling.

Not caring about her dress, Jem raced towards her sisters and grabbed both of them in a tight hug. "You came!" she choked.

"We wouldn't miss our little sister's big day," chuckled Bobbi. "We really missed you."

"I missed you guys too," Jem whispered. "W-will you two give me away?"

Jem didn't miss the honoured look Bobbi and Liss shot at each other. "We would love to," Liss replied, and Jem knew she was speaking for both of them.

"Th-thank you…" Jem was dizzy with happiness. Not only was she about to marry the man she loved, but now she had her sisters giving her away!

Linking arms with both of them, she walked towards the entrance. "Wait," Liss said quickly. She dropped the veil down over Jem's face and smiled. "Perfect."

"Ready?" Bobbi grinned.

Jem smiled back. "I was born ready for this."

With that, they stepped out of the marquee. Looking down the aisle, Jem spotted Perry and Peter standing by the makeshift altar, with Pinky standing in front of him. Terry and Natasha were sitting on two of the twelve chairs that were set up outside.

The music began. The wedding was starting. Jem slowly began walking down the aisle, flanked by her two sisters. She was positively glowing with happiness as she approached the man she was about to marry. Perry's head turned as she got closer, and his entire face lit up at the sight of her. He was staggered by how beautiful she looked, and he had to remind himself: _I'm marrying her. She's going to be my wife in a few minutes._

The entire ceremony passed quickly until it came to the vows. They had made up their own and had not let the other hear them, so both knew this was going to be interesting.

Perry gently took Jem's hand. "Jem, before I met you, I was a troubled individual. I felt like I had no purpose in life, despite my job, and no matter what I did, I couldn't fill the emptiness inside me.

"Then I was captured, and I thought _this is the end._ I thought I was going to be imprisoned forever. But when you saved me, I was unbelievably close to staying, just to be close to you. That's how much of an impact you had on my life in less than five minutes. Over the last two years, I've slowly fallen in love with you, and now there isn't anyone I'd rather be with. I love you, Jem, and I vow to always treat you with the same amount of love as you showed me when we were strangers."

Jem beamed, tears glistening in her eyes. She could barely get her own vow out. "Perry, I never thought I'd fall in love. I was always alone, by myself, and I preferred it that way. But when I met you…I felt a connection past feeling sorry for you. I actually felt sad to see you go, even though it was a hundred percent the right thing.

"That's why I'm so glad that I DID fall in love. And I'm glad I fell in love with YOU. You complete me, Perry. I'm a much better person when I'm around you. Before I met you, I felt like a glass half empty. When I met you, I was half full. But now…standing in front of you today…getting married to you…I know what I am: I'm a full glass. And I always will be when I'm with you. I vow to always make you feel how I feel around you. I love you, Perry."

Perry and Jem were silent for a moment, simply gazing into each other's eyes, both of them falling in love over and over again just by looking at the other's eyes. Then Pinky said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

It was the best kiss of Perry's and Jem's lives.


	5. The Re-Discovered Family Tree

**The Re-Discovered Family Tree**

 **Couples: Perry X Sylvia, Jimmy X Issa, Nicky X Annabelle.  
Fandom: Phineas and Ferb  
Request and author: Quanktumspirit.  
Author note Quanktumspirit: 'I only own Issa Jimmy's mate and Annabelle Nicky's mate.' Tales to read before hand to understand it more: 1st: How to heal a broken heart from Chapter 01-17. Or with 18 you pick on VibeQuake's account. And 2nd: 'The Son's revenge', all of it on my account.'  
**…  
Its been a a lovely few months after the 2 weddings. The newly extended family have also completed their OWCA training, and were doing very well in the field against the LOVEMUFFINS.  
But on this day the Platypusses just went out together to the beach, Perry carried the blankets, Jimmy offered to carry the basket with the food in it, Issa took a hold of the badminton equipment and so on.

The Platypusses walked to the beach, Becca, Millie and Nicky were walking on ahead, Rory stayed close behind his 'siblings' smiling all the way. He was pleased to have such a massive family, even more that the grudge between his father Jimmy and Perry has solved themselves.

As the family found a good spot they set their picnic sight up and smiled up at the sun. The twins, Becca and Millie grabbed Jimmy and Rory and challenged the two boys to a badminton match, the two boys chuckled and played together with the twins.

During the entire beach trip: from playing badminton, building sand castles, walking amongst the waves and later on collecting a few shells, Jimmy noticed Rory was looking at him, Perry and Sylvia a bit confused.

Something must be on the young pups mind. Jimmy was to find out as the family were heading back home.

As the family packed the cars up again Rory walked up to Perry and faced his father, with a serious look on his face. Jimmy knew now he would be informed what was on the kids mind all day long.

"Um... Perry could I ask you and Jimmy a question... I think I've worked something half way out." Rory said blinking a bit.

Perry raised an eye brow at his son, "Sure Rory. What is it?"

"Well... you are the father to Jimmy, Becca, Millie and the adoptive father of Nicky... I was hatched out and see Jimmy and Issa still as my parents. So... what does that make you in that comparisment? You to me?" Rory asked confused.

Everyone blinked, Jimmy pictured in the sand what Rory was talking about, as he followed the set up back up he chuckled.

"Jimmy? What is it?" Perry asked.

Jimmy whipped a tear from his face, "Well... Rory. Lets try it out. Dad ly next to Sylvia at the top of the sand."

Perry and Sylvia looked at each other and did as Jimmy asked. Jimmy picked a violet rock up and placed that on Perry's other side.

"S- Mother, what colour was your first mate?" Jimmy asked.

Sylvia blinked, "Sampson? Peach coloured. Like this sea shell and Nicky's fur colour."

She placed the sea shell next to her head, Perry was still not understanding anything, nore were the kids.

"What have our 'past' mates got anything to do with it?" Perry asked.

"Patience 'father', Ok Jimmy you underneath Perry, Issa next to Jimmy on Perry's family side." Rory explained further.

Both Platypusses did as the kid asked. Then Nicky lied underneath his mother and father Sampson, and Becca and Millie lied in the center underneath Perry and Sylvia.

"But Rory, where would that leave you?" Becca asked looking at her brother.

Rory smirked and laid underneath Jimmy and Issa, now Perry was understanding it. He got up and chuckled.

"Ah, now I see Rory. Yes,... if one would place the family tree in that perspective, then me and Sylvia wouldn't be your parents Rory, but your grandparents. Making Becca, Millie and Nicky your aunts and uncles. And Jimmy and Issa your parents." Perry explained.

Becca thought it over and chuckled further, "Ah I see. Good job, yes that is true. But I think we would be more accepting of having you as a brother Rory."

All 7 Platypusses laughed in the sand over this revelation. Both Perry and Sylvia blushed a bit for being classefied as 'Grandparents'.

The kids nodded their heads, and then together the family drove in the cars back home. Nicky chuckled and laughed to himself, well his father 'Perry' was looking a bit old. So having his 'son/brother' Rory see him as a grandfather would make a bit of sence.

But what all platypusses were sure was, that this family has grown stronger over the course of a few years. And they will continue working on the family bond. No one, not even a half-sibling is to be left behind ever again.


	6. They Already Won

**They Already Won**

 **Couple: PerryxPixie**

 **Fandom: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Author's Note: I do not own these characters. Nightflame203 owns Pixie, Michael, and Lydia**

…

Pixie screamed as she sat bolt upright in bed, sweat pouring down her body. Perry leapt in fright, jerking awake. He quickly grabbed her shaking body and hugged her tightly, rocking her gently as she began to cry loudly.

Out of the darkness, the shape of their best friend Lydia appeared. Her face was contorted in sympathy. "Does she need anything?" she whispered, indicating Pixie.

Perry shook his head. "We're alright, thanks."

Lydia smiled weakly at them and headed back to her bed.

"Pixie…" Perry continued to rock his mate comfortingly. "Was it…?"

"I keep reliving that awful moment," sobbed Pixie, as quietly as she could. "It's turned all my dreams into nightmares."

Perry didn't know what else to say. "Is it the same dream every time?"

"M-Michael attacks me," Pixie whimpered. "Every time. He gets snatched from me, then he attacks me. Oh, Perry…! Th-They're probably doing awful things to our baby!"

Perry felt a stab of pain in his heart. "I know, Pixie," he whispered. "Trust me, I know what you're going through."

"No you don't," Pixie cried.

Perry hesitated. It was true. While his pain was hard to bear, Pixie's was far worse. She had actually given BIRTH to Michael. She had gotten to know him for longer than Perry himself had. And that wasn't even mentioning the strong maternal instincts inside Pixie that had probably been causing absolute agony for her as she was forced to watch her baby boy be snatched away from her forever.

"I can't stop thinking about our Michael," Pixie whimpered. "Being hurt by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. H-He's still so young, Perry! He's only a week old!"

"I know, Pixie." Perry kissed the top of his mate's head.

"They're going to f-force him to g-grow up too soon!" Pixie squeezed her eyes shut as more tears flowed down her face. "Oh, Perry…!" she squeaked, burying her face in her mate's fur.

Perry continued to kiss Pixie's forehead, still rocking her. "Pixie, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but all we can do is carry on with our lives."

"How can we?!" wailed Pixie, now growing louder. "How can we act like Michael never existed?!"

Lydia hopped up from her bed again and dashed out of the room, a fact that Pixie missed.

"I never said we should act like Michael never existed," Perry said. "We just…we can't live our lives in grief. I know it's understandable. After all, we just lost our baby. But…all we can do is just keep calm and carry on."

Pixie glared at him.

"Okay, that wasn't the best phrasing." Perry sighed. "Pixie…"

"I know what you're trying to say, Perry." Pixie sniffled. "And…I know you're hurting just as much as I am."

Perry nodded. "We will never forget Michael, no matter what happens. But we can't let grief consume our lives. We can't let L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. win."

"Perry…don't you see?" Pixie exhaled shakily. "They already have."

"Pix-."

"They already won, Perry," Pixie continued bleakly. "They have our son."

"And if we let them see that our lives are ruined because of it, they'll know they've won," Perry said. "Our lives ARE ruined, Pix. I know that. It certainly feels like that. But we can't let L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. know they've beaten us. We have to come back stronger. After all, what doesn't kill you…"

"…makes you stronger," finished Pixie weakly. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

Lydia came back into the room, holding two glasses of water. She gave one to each platypus.

"Did you go and get tap water?" Perry asked, frowning as he sipped.

Lydia nodded.

"You can just conjure up water, can't you?" sniffled Pixie, also drinking.

"Yeah, but you two needed some time to talk." Lydia smiled weakly. "You two okay?"

Pixie glanced at her mate and smiled feebly. "I think we'll be okay for now."

Lydia made the glasses disappear, and got back into bed.

"Ready to go back to sleep?" Perry asked his mate.

Pixie nodded slowly and settled back down. She snuggled up to Perry and put her arms around him, feeling his warm fur on her body.

"I love you, Perry," she murmured.

"I love you too, Pixie. Don't worry, we'll get through this."

"I know we will."


	7. The Girl I Love

**The Girl I love**

 **Couple: JulianxSonya**

 **Fandom: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Requester: Nightflame203 (technically)**

 **This one is really for Nightflame203, who is the only one who really knows who these two characters are. I own Julian, Gretel, and Sonya. She owns Melissa and Lyle. Neither of us own Dennis.**

…

Julian tried to block out the sound of his twin brother's idiotic Xbox game, but somehow, the gun noises and obviously-fake dying sounds leaked through the pillow around his ears. Eventually he sat up and snapped, "Can you turn that thing off?!"

Lyle ignored him.

"Or at least _down?"_

Lyle grabbed the remote and turned the sound down by one point, then threw the remote across the room so Julian couldn't get it without getting up.

Julian growled aloud and got off the bed. Lyle turned, alarmed, thinking that his twin brother was going to switch off the television or turn the sound completely down or both, but instead, all Julian did was storm to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lyle asked.

"To buy some pizza and eat it in front of you."

"What?!" Lyle sat up in shock. "That's not fair! JUL!"

Julian closed the door behind him, grinning. Pizza was Lyle's all-time favourite food, and he absolutely hated it when people ate it in front of him without sharing it with him.

Then he sighed. People were supposed to be close to their twins. Or, at the very least, be able to tolerate them. Julian really couldn't stand his twin sometimes. Lyle was rude, bratty, stubborn, short-tempered, childish, and uncooperative. All qualities that Julian's personality—cold, stubborn, prickly, unsociable—disagreed with.

He decided to visit Sonya and Gretel, the other set of twins in the facility. Although…his and Sonya's relationship was a little strained nowadays. It had all started when she had bought a weapon: a trident. Julian had scorned and feared another rabbit in the facility—Natalie—for wanting to get a weapon, because he believed that she was going to turn out like her parents, Dennis and Melissa, who both used weapons.

But then SONYA had bought a weapon and NATALIE hadn't, leading Julian to wonder whether or not it really was heritage that drew someone to a weapon.

Julian knocked on the door to the female twins' bedroom. To Julian's part-disappointment, part-relief, Gretel was the one to open the door. She didn't look happy or angry to see him; merely neutral. "Yes?"

"Is Sonya in there?" Julian asked nervously.

Gretel shook her head. "Nope. She's gone down to the gym for some quality training with her trident."

Julian's heart sank. "Oh."

Gretel raised an eyebrow. "If you don't like her weapon, leave her alone. She doesn't deserve a creep like you."

Julian blinked. "I'm not a creep."

But the door had already closed in his face.

Julian sighed and decided to go see Sonya anyway. There were a few things he needed to talk to her about anyway. And two things he needed to show her.

So he headed down to the gym and hid in the entrance, finding Sonya alone in there.

Sonya held her trident with both paws. Several metal targets were set up around her. She twirled the trident round and hit one of the targets in the head with the blunt end of it. Then she stabbed the prongs into the chest of the target.

Julian winced unconsciously. He'd hate to be that target right about now. She was attacking with such force… It was scary. SHE was scary. She wasn't the same now that she had a weapon. She was…scary.

Hesitantly, he edged into the room. "Sonya?"

Sonya spun round after dispatching the last target. "Oh…hey Julian."

The disappointment in her voice was like a slap to the face for Julian. He narrowed his eyes and stepped back. "I see how it is. I'll just be going."

"No, wait!" Sonya threw the trident to the ground and ran towards him, throwing her arms around him. She nuzzled into his neck. "I'm sorry. I-I really am. I'm just…all over the place today."

Julian smiled weakly. "It's alright. I just came by to…give you something."

Sonya blinked in surprise and pulled away. "Give me something?"

Julian nodded. "Turn round."

Sonya frowned but she did as Julian said. She felt his hands come round to either side of her neck, but she didn't realise what he had done until she felt a cold chain touch the back of her neck.

She glanced down at her chest and saw a necklace there. Its chain was just short enough to fit comfortably round her neck, and there was a fairly large, flat piece of sparkly sapphire hanging from it. She touched the piece of sapphire, her eyes glistening. "J-Julian…! You got this for me…?!"

Julian nodded. "I know you like sapphires, so…I saw this and bought it for you."

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

She surprised herself by kissing him on the lips. For a second, she was terrified that he would hate her. But he quickly relaxed into it and put his arms around her back, holding her close. She did the same to him.

She wished the kiss would never end, but soon, they both reluctantly pulled away. Before Sonya could say anything about it, Julian said hurriedly, "Sonya, I-I have something to show you."

Sonya frowned, now slightly scared. "Okay…"

Julian reached onto his back and pulled out a Gatling gun. Sonya stared at it. "Julian?!"

"I know it's extreme," Julian said hurriedly. "But when you got your trident, you said it…called to you, didn't you?"

Sonya nodded slowly. "I held it and I immediately knew it was the right weapon for me."

"Well, this was the same for me." Julian shook the weapon slightly, and with some clanking noises, it shrank into a sniper rifle. "This is my kind of thing."

"But wait… After everything you said about rabbits not needing weapons, why would you get one yourself?"

Julian hesitated. "Well, I saw how much your weapon meant to you, and…since you're the girl I love, I decided to get one of my own and see what-."

"WAIT!" Sonya yelled suddenly. "Back up the bus. "The girl I love"?"

Julian winced inwardly. He had hoped that Sonya hadn't picked up on that. His shoulders slumped. "I love you, Sonya. I've wanted to tell you for ages, but I've never had the courage. I love you."

Sonya beamed. "Julian, I love you too."

Julian blinked. "W…What? You do?"

"Would I have kissed you like that if I didn't?" giggled Sonya.

Julian responded to that by kissing her again, the gun dropping to his feet.

It was like fireworks were exploding around both of them.


	8. The Promise

**The Promise**

 **Couple: AshxChase**

 **Fandom: Night At The Museum**

 **Requester: Technically no requester, but this is dedicated to an extremely close friend of mine. She knows who she is.**

 **…**

"You look cheery tonight," commented Irene from her hospital bed. "And you're rushing your work."

"Am not," retorted Chase, hurrying from the operating room to her bed. "Are you comfortable? Do your stitches seem to be tight enough?"

Irene nodded, a playful smirk appearing on her face. "As tight as the strings of your heart."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm not just a sharpshooter, you know. You're going on a date with Ash, right?"

Chase ignored Irene's words and checked the bandage on her arm. "Do you need a fresh bandage? This one is looking a little too red."

"Not as red as your pounding heart," Irene teased. "You ARE going on a date, aren't you?"

"If you don't shut up, I'll leave you with this dirty bandage on and you'll lose your arm."

Normally, the patient would be quiet at this point. After all, nobody wanted to anger the doctor who was treating them. But Irene just smirked even more. "You won't. You're too good for that."

Chase sighed. She was right. "Just shut up and let me change your bandage."

"Why are you so obsessed with keeping this quiet?" Irene demanded. "If you're going on a date, why keep it a secret?"

"Because-!" Chase broke off and growled. "Because Jed hasn't actually agreed to give me time off to see her."

"Ohh." Irene grinned. "Rebel Chase."

Chase gave up. He didn't want to keep having to correct Irene, so he just finished winding up the bandage and left the room. He had a date to get to.

But as he approached the stables, where they had arranged to meet, he heard a muted sobbing sound coming from within. Concerned, he picked up speed and entered the building. "Ash?" he called.

The sobbing subsided a little, but not enough to disperse Chase's worry. Following the sound, he found his girlfriend huddled in the corner, crying her eyes out. "Ash! Are you okay?!" Chase ran over to her and sat down next to her. "What happened?!"

Ash shook her head blindly. "Nothing h-h-happened."

"Is it…the anxiety?" asked Chase gently.

Ash nodded quickly, more tears leaking from her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ash inhaled shakily. "I-I-I know y-you won't j-judge me," she began.

"Never."

"But I'm always afraid of making people upset because of something I disagree with or don't like. It isn't just you…it's everyone. I'm the person that tries to please everyone else, even if it means bending myself. Because I'm afraid of hurting people's feelings. But I hurt myself when I feel like I can't be me."

Chase hesitated for a moment, his heart aching for his girlfriend. "Pleasing people is a part of nature for a lot of people," he said eventually. "It's a part of me too. A pretty big part, considering I'm a doctor. But there comes a time where all that pleasing means you're changing yourself to fit other people's wishes, and that's not good. Always stand up for yourself; you're a human being too. I get that you don't want to hurt other people's feelings, but sometimes, looking out for yourself is more important than trying to make sure other people don't get upset. And if people WANT you to bend yourself to their will, refuse. They have absolutely no fucking right to expect that of you, excusing my language."

Ash didn't smile. "You're right…" She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "But I'm always feeling like I can't. I was even too afraid to tell you all of this because I was worried you'd be angry. And I don't blame you if you're angry at me for keeping this in for so long without telling you. I'm a dictator to myself; my heart tells me one thing and my brain tells me another. I tell myself to be happy when I should take the time to be sad, and I tell myself I shouldn't wear a fake veil of happiness but I do."

Chase was shaking his head firmly before Ash was even halfway through what she was saying. "Of course I'm not angry at you. I'd never ever be angry at you, especially for something that's tearing you up this much."

Ash swallowed and didn't reply.

"It's _your_ issue, Ash. Please don't feel angry with yourself for not telling me sooner; clearly you weren't ready. Now you've realised you're ready."

"I have," agreed Ash softly. "But…I fear that lack of honesty is going to disrupt the trust you have in me."

"Hey, hey, hey." Chase gently tilted Ash's chin up so that their eyes met. "I will always trust you. And I will always love you. And I will never leave you. And I will never get angry or upset at you. That's a promise."

Ash managed a weak smile. "Thank you, Chase. I will find comfort and hope in your promise."

Chase smiled back, then decided to do it now. This was the time. "Ash, I'm going to make sure I never break that promise."

"How?" Ash asked.

Chase dug into his pocket and pulled out the small band of gold. Ash's eyes widened as he got down on one knee and presented the ring to her.

"By doing this." Chase smiled, his eyes beginning to water. "Ash, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Ash nodded so frantically that she felt like her head was about to fall off. "Yes!" she gasped. "YES!"

Chase slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I will never leave you," he murmured in her ear. "Is this proof enough for you?"

Ash let out a watery laugh. "Yes, Chase. I love you."

"I love you too."

And that promise would keep them together forever.


End file.
